Simple Questions?
by MetalDragonFX
Summary: Well It's a NejiTen Story I think this is the first story I ever wrote that is not that funny! Also has mild ShikaTem..haha I bet if any of my friends read this I'd be embarassed.


Simple Questions?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be explaining what would happen If I owned Naruto.

Author's Note: Just some random thought...XD Oneshot NejiTen Story...

Chapter...Well only Chapter 1

" (Pant) Geez (Pant) Neji how (Pant) are you not (Pant) Tired? " Said an tired Tenten from training with Neji

" Hn. " was the Ice blocks answer...

5min Later

" Hey Neji can I ask you some questions? "

" Whatever.."

" Okay? Uh...Do you think I'm Pretty? "

" No.." Tenten got depressed

"...oh..Do you like me a little? "

" No..." She now felt a pang in her heart

"...Do you like Ramen? "

" No.." She saw that coming...

" If you had to choose would you have my life or yours? "

" Mine." Well he probably wouldn't want to be a girl...

" Would you be me If you were blind? "

" No..." That Jerk

" If I was dating Lee would you be Jealous and hurt Lee? "

" No." Figures..but Lee c'mon he said he hated youthful love..

" Would you cut your hair to look like a flatten version of the 4th Hokage's hair If people asked you? "

" No." He obsess with it I tell you

" Are you a Jerk? "

" Yes.." He admitted it wow...

"...Oh okay that's all I wanted to ask...well..bye Neji!" and Tenten stood up to leave when she felt a tug on her hand

" What Neji? "

" Sit Down..I'm not finished..."

"...Fine" WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO NEXT KILL HER EMOTIONS!

"I don't think you're pretty..."

Tenten got sad again...

"I think you're beautiful.."

She looked up surprised

"I Never liked you and I never will..."

Tenten was on the verge of tears...

"Because I love you the first time I saw you and I always will.."

She was on the verge of tears of Happiness

"I don't like eating Ramen"

Now she was confused..

"Unless I'm eating it with you.."

Tenten blushed

"If I had to choose between my life or yours..I'd defiantly choose mine"

am I that bad?

" Because you are my life..."

She now blushed 3 different shades of red..

"I wouldn't be with you when I'm blind..."

She's was wondering what he would say next..

" Cause my love for you would guide me to light..."

Now her mouth stood agape and she blushed 7 different shades of red.

" If you were dating Lee I wouldn't be jealous or hurt him..."

Darn she was hopeful...

" I would either be pissed off and Kill Lee or respect your choice cause no matter what I'd always love you.."

She was blushing 17 different shades of red...

" If people asked me to cut my hair like the flat 4th Hokage's hair I wouldn't do it.."

Darn she wondered what he would look like

" I'd only cut it if YOU ask me! "

She was blushing redder than a tomato and a fire truck fused if that was even possible...

" I am a jerk.."

Now she felt a feeling of guilt rising in her

" Until...I look into your honey brown eyes.."

Now she was kind of scared cause It's not everyday you see Hyuuga Neji being romantic...

Neji smiled "Aishiteru Tenten-chan..."

OMG THE HYUUGA NEJI THE COLD HEARTED, STOIC, SILENT DUDE JUST SMILED!  
Now Tenten was scared cause a person NEVER, EVER Saw him be romantic or smile after he was 4? Or something but here he is doing the exact things one would never expect.

Neji then pulled Tenten into a warm embrace...( I swear reading stories have an effect on me..)

" Sorry I acted cruel to you for so long...I guess It's because I was filled with anger but deep down I loved you.."

"...O.O"

Tenten lied in Neji's lap while he was leaning on a tree and they watched the sunset together..filled with bliss!

" Aishiteru Neji..."

" Aishiteru Tenten..."

Behind a bush...

" Woah...Hey Genius you have a secret side too? "

" Troublesome wind girl...No."

" Whatever I was just curious Shikamaru...you know?" and Temari smiled that scary but beautiful smile...

"...Aishiteru...Temari-san..." whispered Shikamaru

" Huh? You say something "

" Ah..Too troublesome..." but Shikamaru said that while grinning madly

" Hm..stop being mysterious or I'll suduce you.." said Temari as she smirked

" Oi...I'll guess I'll be mysterious then eh? Troublesome woman? "

" Heh I was hoping you'd say that.." and the inched closer and closer and closer

Behind the Bush behind the bush

" They are so KAWAII TOGETHER! "

" Who..Hyuuga and that weapon girl of fan girl and Lazy..?"

" Sasuke-san don't be mean they're both kawaii! "

" Hn..."

" HEY SASUKE-TEME YOU SUCK! "

" Stop Flirting with the Hyuuga girl then Dobe! "

" SHUT UP! "

Now Tenten and Neji heard everything and was carrying a very scary aura almost as scary as Elmo!

THE END

Me: MUHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!

Everyone: Eh whatever...

Me:...whatever later peeps. 


End file.
